1. Field of the Invention
Present embodiments generally relate to a firearm having a gun sight which improves alignment. More specifically, present embodiments are related to a gun sight which aids to provide user feedback that the gun is aligned at a target properly and aids to maintain proper wrist angles of the user so that the gun may be fired more accurately.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditional guns or firearms utilize target sighting systems including a front sight typically located at the muzzle or forward end of the gun and a rear sight located closer to the handle of the gun. These sighting devices may have visual indicators which are aligned with a target for purpose of aiming and subsequently firing the gun. The goal of the sighting or visual references is to fire the weapon as accurately as possible. One common form of sighting or alignment devices includes a front sight having a post and rear sight having a notch. The post is aligned in the notch when aiming the firearm so that the post fills the gap and the notch of the rear sight when the gun is pointed at the desired target.
However, despite this and other forms of targeting or sighting features, prior art devices still allow for some misalignment of the gun with the desired target. Often times this misalignment occurs in the user's wrist which may allow for pivoting or undesirable movement so that the gun becomes unaligned with the target. For example, the forward sight can become misaligned relative to the rear sight in a vertical direction or in left-right, lateral direction. Still further, the gun may alternatively rotate about an axis extending through the barrel and muzzle of the gun.
Another characteristic of the sight system is that by having multiple sights that can be illuminated, which facilitates and encourages shooting the gun with both eyes open. This is by far the preferred method of shooting as it allows the shooter to see not only the sights and the target but inherently see the surroundings and more importantly the area behind the target.
Many gun sights are formed of dark metallic material or in some instances, ceramic material, which may also be dark in color. When used in low-light situations, the targets are often difficult to perceive due to the lighting conditions and the color of the gun sight. While some luminous gun sights have been developed, the difficulty still arises that the previously described problems with movement of the user's wrist during aiming may lead to shots which are inaccurate.
It would be desirable to provide a sighting device which aids the user in knowing that the gun is correctly sighted for a specified target prior to firing at the target. It would also be desirable that the sighting device give fast feedback to a user that the gun may be moving out of proper aim.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.